


My Sadistic dentist

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Thirty year old Dr Orin Scrivello,a sadistic dentist in New York 1990 with a kink for pain,Freddie Mercury a masochist patient with enjoys pain inflicted by Dr Orin Scrivello,he falls for the dentist after going for a routine check up.his housemate,Brian doesn't agree with Freddie falling for a sadistic dentist,yet Brian doesn't know his housemate is a Masochist.Brian's a dentist too,just in uptown New York.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury, Orin scrivello/Freddie mercury
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**_CAST:_ **

**_Freddie Bulsara:21_ **

**_Roger Taylor(works with Freddie):18_ **

**_Brian May(DDS):24_ **

**_Dr Orin Scrivello(DDS):30_ **

**_........_ **

** _Thirty year old Dr Orin Scrivello,a sadistic dentist in New York 1990 with a kink for pain,Freddie Mercury a masochist patient with enjoys pain inflicted by Dr Orin Scrivello,he falls for the dentist after going for a routine check up.his housemate,Brian doesn't agree with Freddie falling for a sadistic dentist,yet Brian doesn't know his housemate is a Masochist.Brian's a dentist too,just in uptown New York.  
_ **

** _this is a mix of Non Abusive Orin and hard core Dominant Orin_ **

** _............._ **

** _June 4th 1990,Monday_ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

Hey,i'm Freddie and i'm Twenty one.I'm a Masochist,that means i enjoy pain.I've been seeing my Sadistic dentist,Dr Scrivello since i was sixteen.I enjoy the pain he inflicts,My housemate Brian is also a dentist,just not a sadist.he's more the 'i'm gentle' type of dentist.he doesn't agree with me seeing Dr Scrivello as my dentist.I have an appointment with him for a routine check up which will turn into pain and pleasure.

"Freddie,i really don't agree with you seeing some sadist",Brian says"oh don't be a bore Brian,he's a dentist.it doesn't matter if he's a sadist or not,i've been going to him since i was sixteen",i say."Freddie,i don't agree",Brian says"i don't care",i say."he's my Regular dentist,doesn't matter if he's a sadist",i snapped.grabbing my house keys,I walked to the dentist.We live in New York,I made my way into the dentist.

Sat down,waiting.I saw Dr Scrivello,I think i'm falling for him.he saw me,grinned.pointing to room 48."Well,its been a while",he says."yes Doctor",i was trying to avoid small talk."still living with that bore you call a friend?",he asked."Yes Doctor",i say.I sat in the dentist chair,"lets take a look at that pretty mouth of yours",he says.he still hasn't figured out i like pain.

The chair was pulled back,"Open Wide",he says.I do."you know,there's something about you",he says.shit."i'm starting to think you like the pain",he says.i confessed."I'm a Masochist",i say.I left,embarrassed.i ran home,"Freddie?Are you okay?",Brian asked"i'm fine",i squeaked"liar",Brian chuckled."Damn Scrivello",i mutter."he sussed you out",Brian smirks"yeah he did,now he knows i like pain",i say.

"you do realise,he's only nice to you",Brian says"i know Brian,he's bisexual!",i say."don't you have work",he says"shit",i sigh,grabbed my car keys and the shop keys.left for work,i'm a barrister in a coffee shop.I drove to work,pulled up,let myself in,got ready for work.Made myself a coffee.Wiped down everything,customers came in,its just me today.I gave myself a break,put the closed sign on the door without locking it,sat down on my phone,drinking a coffee. 

then i hear the roar of you guessed it,Dr Scrivello's Motorbike.I didn't bother looking up from my phone,my hair is short,Shaved sides and back,parted to one side."you gonna serve me or what?",his cocky voice scoffs,i flipped him off."you're not welcome here",i say."i'll say it again,are you going to serve me or what?",he asks,being cocky.

"No,i wont serve you",i say.I got back to work,serving customers,intentionally not serving him.I came to the end of my shift.I felt bad for not serving him so i made two coffees.he took it, 

_**(Freddie,** Brian)_

_"get back home now,you are so dead"_

_**"what do you mean?"** _

_"Freddie,i found your porn stash"_

_**"what do you mean?"** _

_"the pictures of that damn fucking sadist dentist"_

_**".............."** _

My cheeks heat with blush",when are you ever going to leave that bore?",he asked."probably never",i mumble.then who should turn up,Brian.he hates Dr Scrivello,"Freddie!",i look up.This isn't going to go down well,"what are you doing here?",Brian asked him."getting a coffee,low life",i roll my eyes."Brian,leave it,get out",i snap."you're taking a the Sadist's side?!",i point to the door"Brian.Out,before i kick you out",i snapped again.

"i've told you before,he's my dentist,haven't seen him since i was sixteen",i say."I'm not long off the clock",i say.i hand Brian my car keys,I went and changed into my normal clothes."Why do you hate me?",Scrivello asked me."I don't hate you,Brian just really despises you",i say."i try and avoid the small talk with you,you never shut up",i deadpan.

i jumped over the counter,landed face first on the floor.i touch my lip,hissing.i walked to the staff bathroom's,cleaned up my mouth with a now cut lip."you're not allowed back he~",i was cut off."don't tell me what to do",i close my eyes,taking a breath."tell me you want me to fuck you,okay?",he says"yes",i squeak"yes what?",he asked."yes Doctor",i say."go on",he grins"oh Doctor,i want you to fuck me with that big cock,fill me up,make me feel full",i begged,am i really submitting to a sadistic dentist?

Yes.

Am i about to be fucked by him?Yes

he yanked down my jeans,taking me off my feet.he told me to strip,i locked the door to the backroom."strip",he says"yes Doctor",i stripped down naked,so did he,then he kissed me.there's a mattress on the floor,he pushed me onto it."beg me to fuck you",he growled"yes Doctor",i obey.

"oh Doctor,please fuck me! Fill me up with your big cock! make me feel like a slut Doctor",i moaned.he gripped my hips before thrusting into me,my eyes rolled back.i saw stars the moment he thrusted into me,"oh Doctor!Make me feel full!",i moaned,scratching at his back."don't tell me what to do Freddie",he growled"s...Surprised you remember my name",i pant."how could i not",he moaned,thrusting into me once again,i moaned louder.

he hit my sweet spot dead on,I moaned out loud,bucking."Tell me you like it",Orin growled."yes Doctor! i fucking love it!",i moaned."Are you close?",he growled,taking hold of my leaking cock"yes doctor so close",i say.he started sucking on my neck,"Freddie?!",oh crap its Roger,he's my co worker.well work buddy,

Orin and i shut up pretty quickly."Freddie?",Roger calls out again.that god,it went quiet.Orin went back to fucking me."oh Doctor!",i moan.he sucked on my neck,chest. "Oh Doctor!I need",he cut me off"need to what?Cum?",he used the teasing tone.we fooled around when i was sixteen."yes Doctor! I need to cum!"i moaned."go on then,cum",he hit my sweet pot,i saw stars while cumming all over the both of us.he pulled out,

i was panting,"Before you go,i wanted to ask you something,doctor",i say"well go on",he says."well,i was wondering if you'd go out with me?I may or may not have a big ass crush on you",i was now blushing."of course i'll go out with you,since you like pain,",he says.i cleaned up,grabbing my boxers and putting them on same with the jeans and T shirt,jacket.ruffled my hair,"I'll give you a ride home",he says"yes Doctor",i say.he hands me a spare helmet,i put it on.

"Who knew you had it in you to fuck me so good Doctor",i say"shut up",he laughs.i got a ride home"keep the helmet!",he calls out riding away"does this mean,you're not going to be a dick to me?",i ask"it might,if you keep coming to see me,we can fuck almost every day",he says,running a thumb over my lips.i press my lips to his,

"See ya tomorrow then doctor",i say,letting myself in,he winked at me."you're home late",Brian"jesus fucking hell,don't do that,what are you doing sitting in the dark?",i ask"waiting for you",he says."you could've gone to bed Brian",i say."have a nice time with Scrivello?",he asked"yeah,i did,he agreed to not be a dick anymore,so no pissing himself,i asked him out",i say."you're dating a Thirty year old dentist",he says"so?we fucked in the backroom,he has a massive cock",i say.

"ten inches",i wink.

**_ June fifth 1990,Tuesday _ **

I was up first,teeth brushed,hair dealt with,dressed into a white T shirt,perfect black jeans,black leather jacket,grabbed my house keys,walked to work,taking the helmet with me.

_**(Dr Orin,** Freddie)_

_**"Morning Slut"** _

_"Morning Doctor,i just got to work,im going to get an earful"_

_**"shut up,come by the dentist after you finish,you better come"** _

_"yes Doctor"_

_**"good boy"** _

I snorted in laughter and giggles.walked into work"Freddie,what's with the cum in the backroom?!",Roger yelled"uh.....I have no idea what you're talking about",i say"yes you do,you were the only one here",he says."Not my fault must've been rats that fuck",i lied"i looked on the camera's after you left,you had sex in the backroom with the door locked with that fucking sadist Dentist,you call a friend?",he asked"deal with it Roger,at least i got dick,a good ten inch dick.",i say.

"Cutie?",i turn around."Doctor",i breathe a sigh of relief.he ducked his head to kiss me,"so you're the bastard who fucked a twenty one year old",Roger says"ignore him,he's salty,he can't get dick",i say.I grab my jacket and helmet,put on the helmet and jacket,got on the back of Orin's Motorbike.

he pulled up outside the dentists,i got off the bike,taking off the helmet,we walked inside,i took off the jacket and hung it up with the helmet.he points to room 48.his examination room,i walk inside,he shut the door.pushing me down onto the dentist chair,"lets take a look at that pretty mouth of yours",he says"yes Doctor",i say."good boy",he says,the chair went back."open Wide",he smiles that same one.i do.

he's soft with me,but with his other patients he intentionally causes pain."I want you to hurt me doctor",i say."I get your a Masochist",he says"i like pain,you're a sadist",i say.he picked up the pliers used to pull teeth,grabbed my tongue"you're gonna listen here you little brat",he says."you will always address me as Doctor not by Orin,got it?",he asked"yes Doctor",i say.he looked at the pliers,back at me.so on,so forth.

"Well,its about time to get those Wisdom teeth out,wouldn't you agree?",he asked"yes Doctor",i say,now getting nervous.I hate needles,he picked up his giggle gas.used it on me to knock me out.

i felt every pull of my wisdom teeth coming out,came around after an hour.my mouth numb,"ah you're awake",Orin says.i was still trying to wake up properly."H.How many teeth did you take out?",i ask"only your wisdom teeth,every time you came to me,you begged me not to touch your top set",he says.

"One more thing,no more being a dick to me",i say"fine,no more being a dick to you,i promise",he says.he pulled me up,i felt like i was about to be sick.I convinced him to come over,i got a cab home.showered,took out the gauze,he did a good job."Freddie?",Brian says from outside the bathroom"i'm fine Brian",he came in anyway"what the fuck happened to you?",he asked."Dr Scrivello,he took out my wisdom teeth,i'm loopy Brian,i'll be fine",i say."i just gotta sleep it off",i tell him.

I went to bed,to sleep,fell asleep.

I was woken up hours later by Brian"your whore is here",he says"don't say that about Orin",i say.I put on a white T shirt,black jeans,black leather jacket.brushed my hair to part it,quickly brushed my teeth.got my trainers on,ran downstairs."about time",Orin says"sorry Doctor",i say."what's the excuse?",he asked"over slept doctor",i say.he pushed me out the door,i put on the helmet.

"you're in big trouble",he says"yes Doctor",i say."good boy"he muttered,i wasn't looking forward to it.this adds extra pain,he dragged me to his examination room.pushing me down onto the chair,"open wide slut"the growled.I do"someone hasn't been brushing properly",he says.i nervously giggle,I felt him take my hand."i'll say it again,i love you",he says.i was blushing madly,"say it back",he says."i love you too Doctor",i say.

I'm blushing still,he pulled me back.told me to Open wide and i did.I was watching his every moment,"keep that mouth open",he says."what are you gonna do brush my teeth for me?",i was getting bratty."don't get fucking bratty with me",he warned."Sorry Doctor",i say."yeah,i might",he grins.i watched as he picked up the toothbrush."Open Wide",he says.I do. 

he stuck to his plan,scrubbed my teeth white.he stood up,i close my mouth.then he kissed me,i straddled his lap.his arms around me to stop me from falling back,i rest my hands around his neck.We made out for a bit,"I love you Doctor",i say."i love you too",he says."well then for a sadist dentist,you're not a dick to me,doctor",i say"i never was",he says."the six fillings say otherwise doctor",i say."don't get too cocky,i will use the drill to inflict pain on those teeth of yours",he says."oh Doctor",i smirk.

he starts running his hands on my sides,i'm ticklish there.i was giggling madly now...giving myself away.he pushed me into the chair,i'm still giggling while his hands run all over me."A...Are you ticklish?",he asked."No Doctor",i lied."you better not be lying to me",he says"i'm not Doctor",i say.he gripped my sides tightly,the ticklish sensations taking over,i was trying to pry his hands off.giggling,kicking,squirming.

"you liar",he says"sorry doctor!",i was mid giggle.i had time to calm down,"you never lie to me",he says"sorry Doctor",i say.we got onto his motorbike,drove back to mine.we walked upstairs,kissing.we stripped,still kissing,he grabs the ropes,binding me to the bed."i want you to beg me to fuck you",he growled"yes doctor!",i say.


	2. Caught in the act

**_in this book,can we have a moment to admire how soft Orin is with Freddie,pain inflicted?after care straight after._ **

**_Orin=great dad_ **

**_ June fifth 1990,Tuesday _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

"Doctor! please fuck me!make it hard,rough,kiss me,rough anything!",i begged."please Doctor!",i say.he stripped naked,grabbed the lube.generous amount on his cock before thrusting into me,"oh Doctor!",i moaned.he poked my side,i squeak"someone's ticklish~",he grins.he started the ticklish assault of my sides,i burst out in the cutest giggles imaginable.

"i love you Doctor",i say,giggling while he kept up the attack."i love you too",he says.he started pounding me hard,"Oh Doctor!hurt me!make me sore!fuck me til i can't walk!",i moan,begging.he slaps my thigh,leaving a sting.he picked up his pace,going rougher.my breathing going ragged,feeling pleasure rise

"beg",he says"oh Doctor!please make me sore until i can't walk,slap me,spank me,fuck hard and rough!",i begged."good boy",he says.he kept fucking me,i rode out my orgasm,he came inside me,my eyes rolled back,feeling his load shoot into me,filling me up.he fondled my balls,"oh doctor",i moan weakly.I was about to pass out,darkness took over.

**_ June sixth 1990,Wednesday _ **

I woke up with Orin beside me,i barely remember what happened last night.i carefully took myself from his grasp,quietly walked to the bathroom,showered,clean clothes,teeth brushed for two minutes,mouthwash two minutes,my hair's a mess.I heard the bathroom door open"good Morning",i yawned.I felt his arms around me,i winced."How hard did we go doctor?",i ask,still half asleep"all the way",he says.

"you begged me to fuck you hard til you couldn't walk",he says."you asked me to beg",i yawned,cutting myself off.i grab my hair brush,brushed my hair,parting it.I walk downstairs"Morning",Brian says"Morning Bri",i say."you okay?",he asked"yeah,tired",i say."i heard you and fuck face having sex last night",he says."Brian,i passed out",i say."i have no clue what happened after",i say"well,i went to check on you,i open your door,see you cuddled up in his arms",Brian says."figured after i woke up with his arm on me",i say. 

"he really went all out on you,your covered in hickies",he says"roger isn't going to be happy",he teased."i don't care what Roger says,i love a dentist so what?",i say."i'm me",i say."to right you are",that scared the shit out of me,i winced."i regret asking you to make me feel sore doctor",i say.

"i think my hips are bruised",i mutter.i took off my shirt,grabbed the ice.straight onto my hip while i made breakfast."love you",Orin says"i love you too Doctor",i say.he was ready for work,we kissed."don't get into trouble!",i laugh."shut up",he groaned,"sorry doctor",i smile."love you always",i smile."i love you too Freddie",he left for work,i watched him ride off on his bike.

"i doubted him",Brian says"now stop doubting Orin,he's nice Brian.he loves me",i say"i know he loves you",Brian says,i ate breakfast,then again brushed my teeth for two minutes.i walked to work,got there,saw Roger already behind the counter"you're late",he says"sorry,had a late night of rough love making,i regret it",i say.

i show the photos,"damn",Roger says "i know,i'm dating Orin Scrivello,he loves me a lot,i love him,no doubting him,no pissing him off please",i say."he left bruises on my hips,we ended up cuddling after i passed out last night.",i yawn.i carefully change,but let out a howl of pain."Freddie?",i look at Roger.

"have the day off",he says."it hurts"i tell him"Get your ass to the hospital",he says.i got a cab,Roger came with.turns my appendix was minutes away bursting,i was rushed into surgery,handed Roger my phone.

_**(Orin,** Roger)_

_**"Freddie?please Freddie?answer me"** _

_"Not Freddie,this is Roger,Freddies boss,Freddie is in Surgery",_

_**"dont you dare lie to me"** _

_"THIS ISN'T FREDDIE! your lover is having his appendix out"_

_**"im at work"** _

_"so what"_

**_ an hour later,after surgery _ **

I was coming round in a hospital bed,"where's Orin?,"i ask"work,Freddie",Roger says"No,i'm not",Orin,i look at him.i whimper.he kissed me gently,taking my hand in his."i'm sorry i was rough",he says" 'S fine,i asked for it,have to deal with the outcome,Doctor",i say.I was discharged,i had to take it easy for a few days,so no sex for me.I put on a T shirt,jeans with a jacket.

i still talk to my parents."i want you to meet my parents doctor",i blurted."okay",he says.I got a cab to my parents,he followed.i made him help me out the cab,paid the fare.I rang the doorbell,"i love you Doctor",i say"i love you too",he says.My mother answers,"Who is this?",she asked.i went quiet."Orin Scrivello,his boyfriend",Orin says.My mother gave me a disappointed look,i have my head down in shame.

Orin rubs my shoulder in a soothing way,walked inside with him."dad?",i call out."he's not home",Mom says."is Kashmira?",i ask,speak of the devil."baby sister",i say"careful when you hug me",i warn her."who's the hunk?",she asked,i glared at her"this is my boyfriend",i say."Orin",he says.

he sat down first,pulling me down carefully,i am seated on his lap."so Orin,what do you do for a living?",Mom asked him."i'm a dentist",he says.dad came home,did i mention,i'm adopted?

Well yeah i am.My dad,John is a fucking a uptown higher class businessman."Freddie,what surprise",he says"Hi father",i say.i lace my fingers with Orin's.we kissed,"I love you Doctor",i say"i love you too",he says,trailing a thumb across my bottom lip."who are you?",dad asked Orin."don't you remember me?Orin Scrivello,DDS",Orin says.

"i'm Twenty one dad,i can date who i like",i say."i decided to date my dentist",i say."call me Doctor",Orin says"yes Doctor",i say."i swear to god if you two have already fucked",dad says,i look at Orin,grinning,he knew what i was thinking,he nodded"Well,sorry to burst the bubble,we've fucked already,at least three times",i say.

"he's an amazing shag,well i have no words actually.he can make me see stars.We had a night of sex and love making last night",i say."didn't need to hear that",Mom says"deal with it,your saint of a son,isn't saint,i'm dating my thirty year old dentist,my lover",i say."some day i plan to marry him",i say."Well,i'll do the honours now"Orin says. 

he proposed."will you Marry me?",i teared up."Yes!Yes i'll marry you",i was crying tears of joy.Orin slips the ring onto my finger,he stood up.we kissed."i love you so much Doctor",i say"i love you too",he growled."i can't have sex",I say.

**_ Three days later,June 9th 1990,Saturday _ **

I've healed from having my appendix out,Orin and i are back to fucking.I had got bratty with him,he dragged me to the dentist and to his examination room.Pushing me down onto the chair,he grabs the shackles and puts them around my wrists,restraining me to the chair."you've been bratty with me,I don't accept that",Orin says."Since you like pain,i am going to inflict pain onto you,am i clear?",he asks"yes Doctor",i say.

he ripped off my shirt.my jeans.he picked up a medical scalpel."Y.....Y....Y.....You're not actually going to use that are you?",i asked"Who said you could talk?",he growled"sorry Doctor",i say."Open wide",he says.he grabbed a ball bag,prying my jaw open.he shoved the gag in,doing it up.he tied down my ankles too.i felt the cold tip of the scalpel touch my chest.he brought it down my chest,he licked up the blood left by the cut down my chest. 

I was hard,he looked down at my dick and balls,i felt a finger enter my hole.my eyes rolled back,he took the shackles from my wrists and ankles.he picked me up bridal style,dealing with the cut down my chest.he put me on the chair,picking up bandages,soft rag,cleaning up the blood,bandaging the cut.I got a cab home,let myself in 

"you okay Freddie?",Brian asked"yeah",i lied."top off now",he says,i do."what did he do to you?!",he asked"Brian,i agreed to it,he's a sadist,i'm a Masochist,i like pain Brian,get the hint!",i say."Cutie",shit."yes Doctor",i say.he points to my room,i walk there with my head down in shame.i lay on the bed,waiting for Orin.he walks in,"I love you,you know that?",he says"yes doctor",i say.

he kissed me softly,he unwraps the bandages.he picked up a rag,wiping down the cut without putting to much pressure.I don't want to bleed to death,he put clean bandages around my cut."Something's wrong",he says"Nothing's wrong Doctor",i was lying to him.Brian had asked me if he could join Orin and i's Masochist,sadist relationship,i stupidly said yes.i caught the grin of mischief in Orin's eyes.i ran for it,"leave me alone doctor!",i ran from him before he could use my weakness against me.

"I'm going to get you Freddie!",he calls out"never doctor!",i say."don't get bratty with me",he says.i was stuck,cornered by him.he pulled me closer to him,We kissed,making out"Who knew you'd be a good kisser",i say.he raised an eyebrow."Doctor",i squeaked.I confessed to him why i had been lying to him,he looked at Brian.both of us were dragged to his clinic,i was pushed into the chair and strapped down.

Orin pulled the chair back"Open Wide slut",he says.i do.Surpisingly got a normal check up out of him with no pain,"well,someone definitely didn't brush today",Orin says."i did doctor",i lied."then you wouldn't mind if i used the drill",he grins.i squeaked,"Tell me the truth cutie",Orin says."someone didn't brush today,i want to know if you did?",he asks"did you brush today?",he asked"No doctor",i say.

he gave my teeth a good scrubbing with the toothbrush in his hand."this is what happens when you don't brush",he added pressure onto my balls with his knee.I moaned.he harshly scrubbed over the fillings,making me moan with pleasure.he pulled away,i close my mouth,he pulled off my jeans.

I'm a bottom......Orin spread my legs,before going in dry and rough.kissing me,i kiss back.he fucked me hard and rough.he undid the shackles around my wrists,holding me against the wall while fucking me."Doctor,i want you to cum inside me!",i moan"don't tell me what to do got it?",he growled"yes doctor",i say.we kissed while he fucked me,"beg",he says."Oh doctor!fuck me hard,fuck me till i can't walk,fuck me until i see stars",i moaned,he hit my sweet spot over and over.

my breathing slowing,he kissed me"I.Said.BEG",he growled,going faster,catching me off guard."Doctor!please fuck me fuck hard,make it rough!",i begged."that's more like it",he says.

"S....S.....Slow d....down",i was on the verge of passing out.i came hard,that's when i passed out against Orin.

**_ Three and a half hours later _ **

I woke up next to Orin,his arm around me,his fingers gliding up and down my side."someone's ticklish~!",he says,i grinned to myself rolled over to face him,putting my hand up his dentist shirt.he squeaked"Someone's ticklish~",i retort.it turned into a tickle fight.he moved down my thighs,to my ticklish feet."No no no please doctor",i begged,he grabbed the shackles,using them on my wrists and ankles before grinning.he plucked a feather from the pillow"Doctor!Don't please",i begged.

"who told you to speak?",he asked"Nobody doctor",i say."Open Wide",he grabs the ball gag.sticking it into my mouth,before launching into tickling me.i was giggling behind the gag,

i started coughing,couldn't stop,i kicked Orin's back.hard.he undoes the gag,untying me completely,i couldn't stop coughing."Freddie?",Orin now sounded Concerned"i....i...Can't breathe",i kept coughing.i ran to the bathroom,was finally sick.

"Freddie?",Orin"yes doctor",i say.i sat against the bathroom wall,feeling shitty.i was sick again,I grab a pregnancy test,did it,waited for a couple minutes,i was shocked....I walked out the bathroom."I think you might need to sit down for this doctor",i say."go on and say it",he says"i'm pregnant with your child",i tell him.he pulled me into a slow soft kiss."i love you Freddie",Orin says"i love you too Doctor",i say"you can stop that now"he says"you better not be lying",i say"i'm not,i've stopped being a bitch",he says"for now",i mumble. 

he raised his eyebrow.We kiss,

**_ nine months later,March 9th 1991,Saturday _ **

I'm due to give birth anytime today,"Doctor!",i yell,my water just broke.i called a cab,got to the hospital.

_**(Orin,** Freddie)_

_"Get your fucking ass to the hospital ,im gonna give birth"_

_**"forgetting something"** _

_"please Doctor"_

_**"fine,im on my way"** _

I was rushed to the birthing unit,given heavy epidural.Orin ran in,he grabbed my hand,i gave birth after a long almost 38 hours in labour."You have a healthy baby girl",the midwife says.Orin held her while i pushed out the placenta,i was exhausted.I got boxers on,Orin had me on his lap with our baby in my arms"we make a great couple",i smile"we do",he agreed.he stroked my hair,"i love you Doctor",i say"i love you too",he says. 

he kissed my cheek,"I think we'll be great parents",i say."really?i'm a sadist dentist,with a masochist fiance",he says"yes doctor,",i say."shut up",he says."you might have to give me a long slow root canal",i kiss him.i was discharged,changed into something for comfy.i got a cab home,"i'm home",i say."is this little one?",Brian asked,i nodded."Oria Scrivello",i smile.Orin walked in."i'll put her down for a nap",Brian says"thank you",i say.Orin pulled me to his clinic,

"open wide and i'll see how bad you need a long slow root canal",he says,i sat in his dentist chair."Open wide",he pulled the chair back,i opened my mouth"you will need a root canal,long slow,painful",he says.he snapped his fingers in front of my face bringing me back to reality.

he starts that root canal,i got a boner........he continued with that root canal,long,slow,painful.


	3. Long,slow painful root canal

**_ nine months later,March 9th 1991,Saturday _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

Orin stops,grabbed the shackles.he tied my wrists down."Open wide",he says,holding the drill."yes doctor",i say,keeping my mouth open."you're getting a long slow,painful root canal",he growled."Yes Doctor",i say."Open Wide",he says,i do.i felt a warm trickling down my lip."D'ctor,sh'uld i be bl'eding?",i try and ask while Orin has his hands in my mouth.

Orin grabbed the bib,wiped up the blood.he popped a crown on the tooth that he did the root canal on.before grabbing my chin and kissing me,he tastes of blood and toothpaste.he kept the shackles on my wrists."so,how was that for pain?",he asked"i have no words doctor,you're to great to even have a word for",i say."Doctor",i squeak.

"say aah",he says,i do."say aaah",he kept teasing me.stroking my dick but teasing me a lot.


End file.
